Pokemon White 2: A Cold Hearted Nuzlocke
by Jongunt the Great Green Dog
Summary: Having seen the previous champions rise to glory and conquest of the evil team plasma a new child heads out on his own journey to surpass everyone even the previous champion. On hiatus
1. Prologue Start of the White Winter

Prologue: Start of the White Winter

On the edge of Unova a small city known as Aspertia City is getting its first snowfall of winter. Children play in the snow as the adults are heading home for the evening. A young boy is talking with a little girl near their home as a woman is walking home. She stopped outside her door as a few snowflakes fell at her feet. She reached into her bag as she felt some buzzing and pulled out her Xtransceiver.

"Oh, Hi!" She said hearing the voice on the other end of the call. "Why, Auereas Juniper! It's been far too long since we've talked. What can I do for you today?" She asked curious as to why her old friend had suddenly decided to call her up."…Wow! A pokedex…for my son? That's great! I think a journey would be a wonderful experience for him." She said with mixed feelings. Since two years ago when the last champion had use his legendary dragon to defeat Team Plasma her son White had longed to go on his own adventure. She had always been worried about him getting hurt or failing if he did go, but could see how badly he had wanted his own pokemon to travel with and challenge the new champion. "When did you say she would be here?" She asked having spaced out a bit in her own thoughts. "In the morning?!" She exclaimed at the sudden news. "Oh, for Pete's sake. You never change." She said laughing with the person on the other end. "Ok! Bianca, right? A big, green hat. Got it. No worries we will have everything ready." She said before exchanging good byes with the other person. "Why did it have to be so sudden?' She asked herself as she made her way inside out of the chilly evening air into the warm house to her tell her son the news.

* * *

Hello everyone. This is my first story and I hope you like the prologue and will come back for chapter 1.

Just so you know in case you missed the title this will be a Pokemon Nuzlocke story in the game of White 2.  
The rules are simple

1\. If a pokemon faints it is dead and must be released

2\. The first pokemon from each route or area can be caught no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Well except for the dupes clause which says if I have already used it in this nuzlocke I can try again till I get something new just to keep it fresh.

3\. This will be on challenge mode and with memory link on so gym leaders and such will have more and more powerful pokemon as well as certain events may happen.

4\. Not a required rule, but my pokemon will be nicknamed.

I'm not the best at punctuation so this story may be missing somethings like commas and colons and I'm sorry if this bothers you. If you would like I would appreciate a few proofreaders who are better at that so I can improve the content of the story for you all.

Without further ado welcome to White 2: A Cold Hearted Nuzlocke!


	2. Chapter 1: A Clean White Start

**Chapter 1: A Clean White Start**

 _Hello and welcome to my story. A story of my trials and tribulations on my journey to the top of the Unova league. Who am I you ask? My name is White well no not really, it's really Nate. You see the old champions name was Black and I want to get stronger than him and I figured the best way to do that was copy him. So I started calling myself Black-2, but people made fun of me so I went with White instead. Today is the day I finally start my pokemon journey and I know just who I'm going to choose! It's gonna be-_

"White! You're going to be late!" A voice called from outside of the room. "Okay coming mom." A boy with brown shaggy hair called back. He was wearing a blue jacket with a white bag around his shoulder, He had gray shorts on as well as a red visor. This was White/Nate our protagonist for the story. As he walked out of the room to the door his mother stepped in front of the path way. "Now White are you ready to review?" She asked smiling happily at her boy who looked more ready to leave then for questions. "Mom! We went over these last night. Do I really have to do them again?" He asked exasperated with her attempts to slow down his journey. "Yes you do now you're going to answer the questions or go back to your room." She said with the smile still remaining, but hiding the fact that she was quite serious about keeping him here if he wouldn't behave. "Okay let's start then." He replied back not going to let this little delay hold him back for long.

"Okay then first question. Do you want a pokemon?" His mother asked him. "Of course." He replied back acting as if the question was completely obvious. "Well then, do you know what a pokedex is?" She questioned back. "It's a virtual pokemon encyclopedia that can give you information on any pokemon you see." He said back ready for any of these questions. "Very good. You want a pokedex right?" She asked finally seeing if he was really willing to help the professor on his journey. "Yes." He said simply staring her in the eyes as he did. He was fully committed to leaving for this journey and would do anything to help with it. "Alright! Step two complete." His mom exclaimed happily at how he had answered the last question. "Your course of action has been set! A girl named Bianca has come to meet you. She is Professor Juniper's assistant. I was told to look for a big, green hat. When you find her you will get a pokedex and your first pokemon to be your partner! You have your Xtransceiver right?" She said letting her worried side show at the end.

"Of course I do mom." He replied as he started out the door. "Bianca may be lost since it's her first time here so go look for her." His mom cried out as he ran out of the house to the outside city. He looked around at the snowing town, but only saw one of his neighbors who always talked about how amazing science was. "No hat." He said to himself looking up and down the streets before heading over toward the trainer school. "Maybe she's at the pokemon center." He said to himself before being stopped in his tracks by a voice. "Hey! You get a pokemon yet White?" A boy with dark blue hair, a red jacket, and blue pants was walking over to him along with his little sister. "There aren't any pokemon trainers here and I'm getting bored!" He exclaimed holding up a pokeball in his hand to show that he had one already. "Why don't you challenge the trainer school then? Now I got to hurry so please get out of the way." White said not happy with another delay to his start. "You know the trainers there don't battle anyone not competing in the Unova league." Hugh replied "And what's your hurry anyways?" He asked curious as to why White looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel from frustration. "A person named Bianca is gonna give me a pokemon if I can find her." White replied groing more impatient by the second. The little sister looked up at White. "If you get a pokemon take really,really good care of it, OK?" She asked looking rather downtrodden. "I will." White said confused as to why she was suddenly talking and why she seemed so serious about it. "…Yeah. Well then let's go get your pokemon." Hugh said looking back at Hugh. "There is something I need to do and to do it, I need a partner I can trust besides my pokemon. That's right White I'm talking about you." He said before White could even get out the words. "Sis why don't you head on home. It's getting cold." Hugh said really not wanting her to see the battle that he had planned once White got his pokemon. "OK. Bye-Bye, White!" She said waving before running on back to her house.

After several minutes of searching White and Hugh started up the stairs to the Aspertia City Outlook. "From here we should be able to see the whole town." Hugh said starting to run out of breath as they climbed. "She is probably up here looking at the scenery." White said as he reached the last flight of stairs. "Then let's go!" Hugh said as they both ran up the stairs only to see a young woman with blond hair, an orange jacket, green pants, and a big, green hat. "The view is incredible huh." She said looking over to him. "My name is Bianca! I'm Professor Juniper's assistant. By the way do you know someone named White?"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1. I'll try getting these out every couple days or so, but I make no promises. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day/night/evening/whatever.


	3. Chapter 2: A White Hot Rivalry

Chapter 2: A White Hot Rivalry

"Wait you're White?" Bianca asked double checking to make sure she heard him correctly. "Yeah!" White said back excited at how close he was to finally getting to do what he had wanted for two years now. "You're exactly what I thought you would look like." Bianca said smiling to the boy. "With your help Professor Juniper's research will move forward! And filling up the pokedex is really fun too. Anyway in here is the pokemon that will be your partner!" She said smiling as she revealed a small glass tube containing three pokeballs. "We have the fire-type Tepig, the water-type Oshawott, and the grass-type Snivy" She said giving him the option of the three pokemon. White looked over the pokemon. "Any of them would be great…I've made my decision." He said reaching for a pokeball and sending out the pokemon in it. "Oh, wow! You and Snivy are a perfect match!" Bianca exclaimed seeing the new trainer and partner side by side. "Yeah with Queen Ivy by my side I won't lose." He said having decided that to be her nickname for now. "Now that you have the pokemon here is a pokedex too." She said handing him the small device.

As White his thoughts began to wander for a moment before thanking the young woman. He turned to face where Hugh was finally ready to bttle like Hugh had wanted earlier. "How long were you planning on keeping me waiting, anyway?" Hugh said holding his pokeball up showing he was ready. "No more waiting." White said his Snivy walking up to him. "So that's our partner, huh? That's great! What's that you're holding anyways?" He said breaking the tension White had just set. "It's a pokedex." Bianca said walking behind White. Hugh went silent for a few seconds before exclaiming. "Please give me a pokedex, too! If I have a pokedex, I can learn more about pokemon and get stronger. Then I'll be tougher, right?" Bianca just gave him a confused look as a response. "Who are you again?" She asked having never been introduced to him. "I'm Hugh!" He yelled. "I'm going to travel around Unova with my pokemon to find something very important!" Bianca looked over him for a moment before shrugging. "Well, OK! I don't really get it, but going on a journey is always good." She said handing him a spare pokedex she had on her. "More pokemon have shown up since two years ago so the more the merrier." With their two pokedex in hand the two trainers looked at each other finally ready for their battle. They took their stances at the end of the lookout before sending out their pokemon. "Let's see how good of a trainer you are." Hugh said his pokeball exploding into White light revealing his Tepig. "I've raised this Tepig since it was an egg. It's just like the one the champion used to have." He said referencing Blacks famous Emboar.

Bianca stood back to observe the fight as Tepig and Queen Ivy stared each other down. "Tackle!" White called causing Queen Ivy to launch forward at Tepig. "You too Tepig!" Hugh yelled causing Tepig to charge forward as well causing a collision of heads from both pokemon. "Again!" Both trainers called causing yet another collision. "Queen Ivy go for another tackle!" White called knowing that was her only attacking move for now. "You can't rely on only attacks." Hugh said tauntingly. "Tepig tail whip." He said causing Tepig to wag its tail strangely. "Tackle!' White called going for broke at this point. "Tail whip." Hugh said confident that his Tepig would win. Both pokemon looked exhausted from the battle with tepig covered in a series of smaller bruises and Snivy having a few larger bruises. "Tackle!" Both trainers cried out causing their pokemon to run forward. As they were about to collide Queen Ivy leapt into the air over Tepig causing the pig pokemon to miss its attack as Queen Ivy delivered an attack from behind to it knocking it out.

As both trainers looked at their pokemon Bianca declared White the victor. "I couldn't win this one for my partner…" Hugh said returning his injured pokemon. "I won't forget this frustration." He said before looking back up at White. "Well, whatever. I'm just happy to know you're a Trainer I can count on." He said before walking over to the Pokemon Center to heal his Tepig. Bianca stepped up next to White. "The pokemon on both sides dis their best. This little one however is still weak so battle with it and make it stronger!" She said before taking his hand. "Let's go heal her up at the pokemon center." She said pulling him over to the red building.

* * *

 **Current Pokemon team**

 **Queen Ivy the Snivy**

 **Lonely Nature**

 **Lvl 7**

 **Tackle**

 **Leer**

 **Vine whip**


	4. Chapter 3: Heading Out

**Chapter 3: Heading out**

After they arrived at the pokemon center Bianca taught White how they heal your pokemon there and how the pokemart had merged with the pokemon center. He stocked up on a few items before heading out of the building only to see his mother and Hugh's sister there waiting for them. As Queen Ivy popped its head out from behind him to see the new people White's Mothers face lit up with excitement. "Oh so you chose Snivy! Looking good!" She complimented the duo. She held out a small box in her hands. "I had almost forgot to give you these. They're Running Shoes! With them you and Snivy can go anywhere you want!" She said proud of her son. As White put on the new pair of shoes Hugh's sister came up with a small folded piece of paper. "Um…this is from me." She said handing him a map. "It's a map of Unova so you don't get lost." Bianca looked over the paper before noticing that there were two of them. "Um why are there two town maps?" She asked the little girl. "My brother ran off without taking his. I want you to give him the other one." She explained a tad disappointed that her older brother would be so irresponsible. Bianca gave a large smile at the group. "Aww you guys. You're making me so happy to see how you care for each other." She said before pulling White along. "C'mon I'll teach you how to catch pokemon." His mother waved to the struggling child. "Bon voyage! Make sure to meet many different people and pokemon along your way." She called before they went out of sight.

As Bianca explained how catching and weakening of pokemon worked she seemed to start to lose focus. She soon started to drift in topic to her first days as a trainer alongside two other trainers. Cheren who became known as the Normal Type Genius and The Legendary Champion Black. As she talked for a few minutes of their starting days she suddenly snapped back to reality realizing she meant to teach him how to catch pokemon not tell her story and went on to demonstrate by catching a purloin. She looked out for a minute before suggesting that Hugh probably went on to the next town if he wanted to go deliver the map he had so White set out on his first mission. He sprinted into the grass soon coming across his first wild pokemon! As its head popped out of the snow covered grass in a scouting style White pulled out his Pokedex. "Patrat A normal type" it said back to him. "Snivy tackle!" He called causing Snivy to collide with the patrat almost knocking it out from the start. "Woah…" He said as he tossed his pokeball. Black had set his guidelines for how he became so strong years ago and one was allowing destiny to choose your partners by only catching the first pokemon you see on each route. Three shakes later and White now had Scooter the Patrat. A shoirt amount of grinding to catch his new pokemon up later and he made his way back onto the route 19.

As White made his way under a large cliff he heard a man call out to him. "Hey! You there!" The gruff voice yelled form the top of the cliff. White looked up only to be stunned by who it was. "It can't be" He said amazed. It was a large man dressed in robes with flame like red and orange hair. "My name is Alder!" He said before sliding down the steep cliffs. "And who are you?" He asked extending his hand to the star struck trainer. IT was Alder the champion of Unova before Black. Him and his Volcarona where legendary for their powers and ideals. A few seconds later after regaining his composure a bit White spoke up a bit. "I-I'm White…" he said staring at the man in front of him. "Hmph! SO you're White form Aspertia City!" Alder said before walking around the child looking over him from every angle. "Your Snivy is a fine looking pokemon." He said causing White to be even more shocked as he hadn't sent out Snivy. "H-How did you know I had Snivy?" He asked. "You aren't quite ready for my secrets." Alder said refusing to answer the question. "Come I'll train you a bit." He said walking ahead a bit and gesturing for White to follow him. White just gazed ahead before sprinting to keep up with the legendary champion as they entered Floccesy Town.

* * *

Bet you thought all of the titles would have White puns. Well they would, but I couldn't think of a good one for this chapter. Oh well.

* * *

Current Pokemon Team

Queen Ivy the Snivy Female

Lonely Nature

Lvl 8

Tackle

Leer

Vine Whip

* * *

Scooter the Patrat Male

Careful Nature

Lvl 5

Tackle

Leer


End file.
